


Dear Valentine

by CompanionoftheDragonmark



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Books, Canon - Book, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDragonmark/pseuds/CompanionoftheDragonmark
Summary: Post-Book 12. Several years after the establishment of the Second Kingdom of the Wilderwest, Fishlegs, through a middle-man, writes yet another love poem against Hiccup's wishes... this time to Barbara the Barbarian, Eldest Daughter of the Chieftain of the Barbarian Tribe. (Hopefully, it's better than his previous attempts. *Cringes*) Fishlegs/Barbara, one-sided or not, up to you.
Relationships: Fishlegs/Barbara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Dear Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well met, my fellow Dragonmarkers! Here's another work for you today. This is part of a one-shot that I'm working on currently, but then I decided, "You know, why not? I'll just post this separately." and Voila! I have done so!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this poem and PLEASE let me know of any story/poem suggestions that you'd like to see me write for this Fandom.
> 
> Long Live the Wilderwest!
> 
> — Companion of the Dragonmark

.

.

.

The love I have for you is hidden  
Deep within my heart.  
I shall describe my love in words  
Using Freya's art.

I know that it is forbidden to  
Use Freya's craft to woo,  
For many of our Nordic race view  
It as having dark magic imbued.

Yet still I endeavor to pursue  
Your devotion sure and strong.  
Fret not these words of mine  
Won't subdue or lead you wrong.

Let these words of mine sink in  
Like a pebble thrown into the Sea,  
Into the heart's mind, level and calm;  
Then lock them and throw away the key!

I do not fear my Death ensured  
If caught writing these fateful words,  
For no better place than Valhalla to dwell  
To one who wishes your love to be stirred.

So tell me, pray, if my attempts succeed,  
Whether your answer is 'yea' or 'nay'.  
If not, then loose your arrows into this heart  
And let me fall in Broken Heart's Bay.

If you doubt my devotion or sincerity,  
Then try me — put me to the test.  
Refine and test me in love's forge —  
Choose for me even an Impossible Quest!

And were I to pass with your approval,  
And prove my love to thee thereof,  
Then look towards these searching eyes  
And say that you return my love.

Signed, Anonymous

.

.

.


End file.
